


The Ghost Of You

by dd436



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck, aradia fuckin dies, as per usual, since when is 'solluxs bees' an actual character here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd436/pseuds/dd436
Summary: more loud cackling.the mage closed his eyes.'oh don't look away now!''the fun's only just started!'--or aradia's death scene, with a prompt I got in English'Tell your story mostly by describing sounds, colors, movement. Don't make too complicated sentences and intricate descriptions. Keep it simple.'





	The Ghost Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just named this the ghost of you because the ghost of you is an arasol song and you k n o w i t.

a crash.  
loud cackling.  
the air crispy with psionics.

a thief.  
a thief covering her eyes as she moved her hand towards a troll laying limp on the ground.  
in response, a blast slung the troll towards a wall. the structure moved dangerously and collapsed where the troll landed.

a bubble emerged around her. somewhere, locked away by the thief's control, a mage screamed.

a giggle.  
short, no longer than a second.  
silence.  
another giggle.  
laughing.  
heavy and aggressive laughing, followed by a deep breath.  
  
_'oh no'_  
_'you're not protecting her, are you?'_  
_'I thought you'd be smarter than that, **honey** '_  
the thief sneered and laughed at her own pun.

  
_'how unfortunate'_  
_'or should I say,'_  
_' **unlucky**.'_

the thief pushed her hand down in the air.  
movement.  
the mage moved and the bubble shrunk.  
a small, desperate sound.

_'it's ironic how you made that shield'_  
_'a last effort'_  
_'every last bit of strenght you still had'_  
_'to protect her'_

more loud cackling  
the mage closed his eyes.

_'oh don't look away now!'  
'the fun's only just started!'_

another hand movement.  
the smell of burnt flesh as the bubble shrunk enough to touch the maid's skin.

_'oops. my hand slipped'_

force.  
the mage gathering all the force he had left. he freed himself from the mind control and slung the thief to the collapsed wall. 

anger.  
giggling.  
laughing.  
maniacal laughing.

_'you think this is a choice?'_  
_'that if you try hard enough you'll win?'_  
_'well I have some news for you, boy.'_

a bright flash.  
light.  
the flash was joined with an explosion as the rubbish that had fallen around the bubble flew in all directions.

tears.  
bitter tears and another limp body dropping next to the maid.

footsteps.  
the thief walking over to the bodies, kicking the mage in his side.

_'you alive?'_  
_'good'_  
_'would've been a shame if killing her had burnt out your thinkpan'_  
_'remember this next time you try to challenge me.'_

a last kick at the mage.  
footsteps.  
footsteps moving away  
and then

darkness.


End file.
